Wakeboarding Stardom
by XBLAZER19925
Summary: The Wake Strikers are in town, Sakura, Kagome and two of their best friends are watching them practice. When an accident occurs, what will happen next? In the end one of the Strikers must make a decision that could change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Unavoidable collision

Intro and summery: 

Blaze: What's new every one its Blaze bringing you an all new fanfic. In this fanfic I will be using myself and three friends. The names from the Anime I use are not owned by me!!

Sakura (CC): Yeah ha! Blaze your good as a Wake Striker!

Blaze: Sakura! Your making me blush.

Sakura: Sorry.

Blaze: Its cool. You are the cutest girl I've ever met.

Sakura: Now your making me blush

Blaze: WHOA! I'd better go gear up its time. Lets roll!

Wakeboard Zone 116

Chapter 0: Characters and Call signs

Wake Strikers:

Michael L- age: 21: nicknamed "Thunder Master." A native of North America and a 21 year old wake boarder since age 5 and shares the same titles with his best friends..

Brandon Crookston - age: 19: nicknamed "Blaze." North American native and a really tough nut to crack, and has been wakeboarding ever since he was 5 and has 13 titles under his belt. Suffered a cracked collar bone his sophomore year of high school.

Daniel Kim- age: 20: nicknamed "Arctic Shock." North American and Korean friend of Blaze and Thunder Master, he also has been wake boarding since age 5.

Jimmy Puckett- age: 19: nicknamed: "Steelix" North American Head banger and Supreme wake boarder since age of 5 and is a die hard metal head.

Fans :

Sakura Avalon- age 19. She is a huge fan of the Wake Strikers ever since they joined together, came to Japan and won the Rising Sun Stunt off, 3 years ago. Really likes Blaze for his attitude, sportsmanship, and cuteness.

Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha)- age 19. Sakura's best friend. She likes Dan for his calmness.

Amy (Zoids Fuzors) - age 19. Sakura's friend since preschool, likes Jim for taste in Music.

Hayden Johnson- age 20. Huge Wake Strikers fan and really likes Mike for his kind heart.

Chapter 1 : The Unavoidable collision

It was a very hot summer day, and a team of four young men stood on a boat in the middle of Lake Okinawa, these boys were known as the Wake Strikers.

"Hey, Blaze go ahead and gear up." One of the boys said to the other. "Okay Thunder Master." replied Blaze. The tall well-built young man started to get in his wakeboard gear.

First: His red and black skin tight wet suit with silver trim.

Second: His boots and board sponsored by Venom energy.

Finally: he gets into the warm water of the lake. "You ready, yo?" said the long haired boy.

"Lets rock and roll Steelix!" Blaze yelled back.

"HIT IT!" a black haired boy yelled.

Cue Iron Maiden's Transylvania, Blaze's anthem.

"You got it Arctic Shock!" Steelix replied.

Steelix slammed the throttle to full speed and the boys roared off.

The 6 cylinder twin turbo charged engine roars to max power. "Try a Dragon power triple flip!" Thunder Master yelled over the roar of the engine.

Blaze went up did the trick and lands it with flare!

He continued with a strong series of flips, spins and leaps. Little did he know he was approaching an unavoidable collision. A rock was buried underwater, and Blaze was going to use it as a ramp. To add on he forgot to remove the weights on his ankles.

Unknown to the four boys, four girls were watching.

One girl has a pair of stunning emerald green eyes and auburn hair tied in a pony tail, another had shoulder length blood red hair, and oceanic blue eyes, the third girl had sandy blond hair and heart stopping brown eyes and the final girl had amber brown and shoulder length black hair.

"WOW! That boy's is the Ace of Cuteness and awesomeness!" the green eyed girl squealed.

"Yeah he is Sakura." the amber eyed girl said,

"WHOA! So these guys are from California Kagome?" the red head asked.

"That's right Amy" said the girl with sandy blonde hair. A loud snap caught their attention,

"Hayden what was that?!" Sakura exclaimed. Blaze nailed a rock, broke his old board in two, and to finish his head slammed into the rock itself knocking him out and deep underwater.

"Kagome! Blaze is drowning!!" Sakura yelled. She had her bikini on a decided to save Blaze.

The three others knew that his old board had busted, but he was no where to bee found.

"Hhhey, Ththunder master what happened?" Steelix asked nervously.

"He nailed his head hard!" Thunder master yelled.

A shadowy figurine dove into the water. She came up with Blaze in her arms. Blaze was KO'd and not talking, blood dripping from his head, and to top it off he had vomit stuck in his throat.

After 2 hours of CPR Blaze came to his senses and woke up.

"What happened dude?" Blaze asked. A girl's voice stepped in.

"You hit your head on that rock" she said. "Who are you?" he asked her.

**Who are these young girls? What do they want? Find out next week in Wakeboarding Zone 116!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Goddess and The Demon

Last time on "Wakeboarding Stardom," Blaze, one of the Wake Strikers,

was preparing for the fourth Rising Sun Stunt show and little did he and his

buddies know four really beautiful girls were watching them practice.

What Blaze did not know , he was also on an unavoidable collision course, and he nailed a large boulder in the water, and nearly drowns. He was then, rescued by a mysterious but beautiful girl. Who is she? Gear up and find out. Any flamers will be punished by my pet black dragon. I own nothing!

Chapter 2 : The Goddesses.

"Ugh! My head." Blaze groaned. "What hit me last night, and where am I?"

"It wasn't last night yo!" Steelix replied. "Look dude like this hot girl saved your skin, and we're at my house."

"A girl? That's cool." Blazed asked. "Aye!" Blaze yelped as tried to stand.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you need to rest" the girl said as he tried to get up. "You took a nasty hit to the head and knee, Blaze."

"Who are you and how did you know my nickname?" Blaze asked the girl a stunned look in his demonic brown eyes, as he looked in awe at the girl, causing him to blush. The girl was radiant and beautiful. Her body was slender and graceful, her eyes were a stunning shade of emerald green, and her hair was auburn and tied back in a perfect pony-tail.

"My name is Sakura," she replied, her voice like an angels. "I was the one who save you, and your friends told me your name."

"I guess I owe you my life and gratitude." Blaze replied, as he yawned. "Ouch, I guess I should try to rest huh?"

"Yes you should, maybe tomorrow you can meet one of my friends." Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Catch ya tomorrow." Blaze said.

The next day Blaze woke up at 7 am, he got dressed in what he calls his "summer scorch form" , a bright red tank top with silver flames on the front, his favorite blue knee length shorts, and his "superstar shades," and his lucky shark tooth necklace.

When he walked in to make his breakfast, he found a note that said meet us at the Tokyo Mall at 10:30, signed Sakura. P.S. your buddies are with us.

Blaze checked the time it was 7:30 a.m. he knew it takes at least an hour and a half to get to Tokyo from Shinjuku, so he decided to leave at 8:30 to get into the city and decided to take his Lamborghini Reventon Tokyo, so he decided to make his breakfast, a scrambled egg and bacon sandwich.

When it was 8:15 Blaze decided enough waiting and headed out for his silver and black Lamborghini Reventon (A/N: Lamborghini's are my personal fave), closed the car's sleek scissor-blade like door, fired his engine, shifted in 1st gear with the use of e-gear, he heads off to meet the girls and his team mates. Along the way he plays Kiss's Detroit Rock City, to boost his confidence as he shifts into 3rd gear on the highway while going to meet his team, and Sakura with her friends. He pulls into the nearby Mall parking lot and immediately spots Thunder Masters blue Ferrari, and Arctic Shock's red Corvette, as well as Steelix's white Camaro.

"Hmm. This must be it." Blaze thought to himself.

After he parks his Reventon and gets out, he see a stunning sight.

Sakura was waiting for him, she was dressed in a snowy white tank top, a white skirt made of silk, and her sandals were white as well. Blaze thought she looked like an angel from Valhalla, and Sakura thought of him as a hottie.

"Glad to see you back on your feet." Sakura said.

"Feels good to be back." Blaze responded.

"Hey Blaze!" Steelix yelled out. "We're over here."

"I see." Blaze responded. " Sakura this is my team, the Wake Strikers."

"We know we came last time you guys were here." a mysterious voice said.

A mysterious girl with shoulder length black hair stood near the door of the food court.

"Oh this is Kagome, I met her in grade school." Sakura said.

**To be continued…**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Blaze will meet the other two girls and learn a shock truth. Sakura is in deep love with him. Her former boyfriend, Li, wants to challenge him to a MMA fight to until blood is drawn. What will Blaze do? How will he get out of this one? Tune in next for more Wakeboarding Stardom.**


End file.
